


Stumble Through Heaven

by Korpuskat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (big shocker there huh?? a real twist), Biting, Body Worship, DFAB reader, Dominant Kylo Ren, Except through his teeth and his dick, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Doesn't know how to express affection, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Snowballing, so much biting, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: There are days you feel dysphoria settling in your body and it refuses to leave. This time, Kylo reminds you just how gorgeous you are.





	Stumble Through Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kassanovella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanovella/gifts).



> Commission for my lovely friend, Kassanovella who is gorgeous and beautiful (anD A GREAT AUTHOR?) and I love her lots. ❤️

You stand in front of the refresher’s mirror, appraising yourself. You bite your lip and adjust your shirt- flattering though it was, you couldn’t help but turn and stare at your profile. Round, to say the least- large breasts supported by an even larger stomach. Your ass and thighs at least somewhat hidden by your skirt. 

But Kylo would be back from his mission soon. All of your flattering wardrobe would be for nothing with his eyes on you. He could always see through you, even without his need to get you naked immediately. You could hardly understand it- how much he seemed to want you, despite all your _flaws_. 

The bulkhead hisses open in the other room. You swallow thickly and leave the ‘fresher. 

Kylo wastes no time in pulling off his mask and dropping it blindly on the floor as he crosses the room towards you. He’s as gorgeous as ever, beautiful and flawless in your mind- and he pulls you flush with him as he kisses you. Passionate and needy- telling you his mission was successful. 

His gloved hands slide up under your shirt, groping at your breasts through your bra. With shaking hands you unclip and pull at Kylo’s outer robes. His black undershirt clings to his chest- flat and sculpted. Aesthetically perfect in every way. 

Kylo pushes down onto his bed and kneels beside you. Kylo’s lips kiss along the side of your neck, plush things that suck mean, red marks into your skin. He pulls you closer to him, settles you more firmly into his lap while his still-gloved hands skirt under the edge of your shirt. 

You try to focus on the sensations- Kylo’s hot breath on your neck as his mouth reaches your shoulder, dragging his blunt teeth across your fluttering pulse- but you can’t help it. You shift awkwardly over his lap, move your weight so you’re kneeling over him. Your knees and thighs protest the action, but you can’t help it. You don’t want to hurt him.

He stills. Kylo sighs above you, his hands settling over your hips. 

You can’t meet his eyes- instead stare at the ruffled texture of his shirt. “Sorry,” 

He says your name softly- you drop your chin and try to tuck yourself against his broad chest. He lets you, his arms circling around your back, holding you tightly. 

You stare down at your body, helpless to fight off the growing disgust at the sight. The wide, round curve of your stomach, covered in stretchmarks, the thickness of your thighs- not from hard muscle like Kylo’s. That’s all your body was- soft, excessive, and _fat_. 

You hesitantly touch your stomach, pinch the sides- wish that you could just squeeze it off if you tried hard enough. _I’m just so-_

“Beautiful,” Kylo growls. You blush at the compliment, but the swirling dysphoria doesn’t dissipate. 

Kylo grabs your hips and pulls you down into his lap again, grinds up against you so you can feel how hard he is- how much he wants you. 

He pushes you back on the bed, wasting no time in settling above you. He makes of show of removing his gloves, letting you watch as he bites the tip of one finger and pulls the synthleather free. Again his mouth on your neck, aggressively nipping and marring your skin with his teeth. His hands slide up under your shirt- and drag it over your head before you can even complain.

His fingertips trace the long, raised, pink lines of the stretchmarks on your stomach, doubling back to drag his blunt fingernails over each one, leaving a trail of red over each lightning-like mark on your skin. He covers your perceived imperfections with his own marks. 

His hands flatten out- his palms smoothing over the large curve of your belly. You flinch away from his touch, but he follows you effortlessly.

“Look at you,” He sighs, staring- transfixed with your body. But you can only barely resist the urge to cover yourself with your hands- to reach for your shirt again and turn him away. 

His mouth catches yours- and he pushes all his passion into his kiss. His lips moving rhythmically, pulling your lower lip between his and sucking violently, until the thin, tender skin of your lip felt as though it would break. You whine against his mouth in protest- and only then does he ease the ache with his tongue. Hesitantly, you allow him in, relaxing into his touch. 

He doesn’t want to wait now. Too busy thinking of your body and all the things he wants to do to you- _for_ you. His fingers curl around the front binding of your bra- and you yelp as the elastic snaps, torn in two down your right side as Kylo rips it away. 

Before you can complain (bras in your size are very expensive, after all)- Kylo’s mouth is back on you. His lips slide down your neck, dragging the blunt tips of his teeth as he goes. He bites unexpectedly, abruptly sinking his teeth into your neck. You cry out in surprise and pain- and Kylo groans against your neck, rolls his hips down against your thigh so you can feel how painfully hard he is for you.

As he begins to suck at the tender bite he made, his warm hands cup your large breasts. He squeezes and tugs and works your tender flesh with rough hands until you’re panting for him. At least being fat gave you _some_ advantages. 

Kylo pauses there- you were sure he was still in your head- and hums against your throat. He resumes his assault on your neck with new fervor, abandoning the sensitive, wet bite mark as he descends to your collarbone. You gasp and tangle your fingers into his thick hair as he moves down to your chest- all too happy to suck a nipple into his hot, wet mouth- mercilessly flicking it with his tongue. 

You moan, arch your chest towards him. Kylo pulls hard on the pink bud, then lets it slip from his mouth, still tingling from his assault. He moves to the other one- and _bites_ just below the flushed skin of your nipple- and drags his teeth up, catching cruelly on the hard, swollen tip. 

He moves further down- you part your legs for him as his wide chest settles between your thick thighs. You expect him to go straight to your sex, to give your pussy the same rough treatment he gave to your breasts. 

But instead, his lips are soft as they press against the swell of your belly.

You hold your breath as he worships your stomach. His fingertips almost ticklish as they skirt over your sides. _Gorgeous,_ he whispers in your head, _you were made for me._ His breath is hot as he exhales slowly, lips brushing on the long, pink tracks of your stretchmarks.

It’s… unusual to be worshipped. To have Kylo’s touch be gentle and careful- it makes you feel too vulnerable, too fragile for his calloused hands. Before tears can gather in your eyes, He _squeezes_ your stomach, clutching and kneading handfuls of your flesh, leaving deep bruises as he nips at the skin just above your mound.

Finally, he moves down, peppering your large thighs with kisses while his hands slide under you- effortlessly _lift_ your hips, groping at your ass while drags you closer to his mouth. The angle only makes you more aware of your shape and the weight of your body is his hands; your stomach blocks your view of his face. You find it to be just one more thing to hate about yourself. 

But you can still feel the displeasure radiating from Kylo even without seeing his face. He can still hear you, of course- listening in as you berated yourself. You bite your lip, ashamed.

Without warning he sits up and pulls you with him- leaves your lower back pressed against his chest while your legs hang, spread in the air, nearly folding you in half. You open your mouth to complain, but all you can manage is a sharp gasp as Kylo finally has you. 

His tongue is firm and swift as he slides along your plump labia, following the rhythm of your folds, and dancing around- but never quite touching your clit. Instantly you cross your legs behind his head, locking him against your sex. You exhale forcefully and meet his gaze. You find his dark eyes smoldering, already knowing how much you enjoy when he teases you.

His hands slide up and around your thighs where they frame his face, calloused hands working roughly along your skin- too forceful to be concerned with you, only on his own sensation of your body in his hands. There’s a twisted reverence in his touch. That he wants to worship you, _all_ of you. To touch every hidden freckle or mole with his fingertips, from your knees up to the delicate skin of your hips. All the cellulite and odd markings you try so hard to keep from his view. 

And only then does he close his eyes and slip his tongue inside you. His nails dig into your thighs as he yanks your body closer, tries to reach deeper. He uses his tongue as a weapon, pushing as deep inside as he can, holding you so close and letting his nose nudge pleasantly against your clit. 

You moan for him, arch into his touch as his fingers still dance along the crease between your hip and your thigh.When he pauses to breathe, he nips are your petals, suckling at them until they’re red and swollen. 

His hands slide down, following the curves of your body- and stopping to hold each side of your overly round stomach. Your breath catches in your throat as he starts to _knead_ at the soft flesh again- making the sore spots he left before ache. Despite his adoring, desperate touch, your own self-hatred makes you feel sick to think of have him even acknowledge it. 

_Look at me._ He commands, lapping at your pussy. You bite your lip, but meet his eyes. And- your heart stutters. His chocolate eyes are determined- hard and insistent, nearly frustrated as he whispers into your mind, _I love you._

You struggle to find your next breath, but Kylo continues anyway. _I love every inch of you._ His plush lips settle over your clit- and he _sucks_ , drawing the sensitive bud into his mouth. He’s ruthless, working you over with lips and tongue and teeth, lashing your clit with his tongue then delicately dragging the blunt edges of his teeth across the swollen bundle. 

You writhe under him, moaning helplessly as his fingers still spell his adoration for your body across your abdomen- one finally relenting and sliding up, caressing the delicate skin below your breasts before groping one. He draws your nipple between his thumb and finger, tweaking and pinching the pink nub just how he tortures your clit.

Your hips are restless, rocking and shaking against Kylo’s face as he urges you higher and higher with his tongue. You dare to look at Kylo again, to dare see if the affection he’d displayed before was still there- only to find him still staring back at you. Watching you intently- he pinches- nearly _crushes_ your nipple and you gasp- and you swear there’s a hint of a smile on his lips, still wrapped around your clit. 

He sucks harder on your clit, letting it fill with blood- and rewards you with long, sharp licks. You can’t help but to moan for him again, throwing your head back as you cum. Kylo works you through it, dragging your orgasm out longer as he suckles at your cunt until the first shivers of overstimulation set in. 

Slowly, he slides away and lets your body rest on the bed again- but he’s quick to return. He settles his arms on either side of you, pressed close to your body as he leans in and kisses at your stomach, at the pink lightning bolt shapes of your stretch marks, and sliding up to mouth at the valley between the mounds of your breasts. And finally up, to meet your lips. 

You can taste yourself on his tongue, see the shining proof of your pleasure on his chin. You tangle your fingers into his soft hair and feel his sigh against your neck. He groans softly- and ruts down against your thigh. Even with the thick synthcloth of his pants, you can feel his hard he is- and hear the desire in his voice and he mumbles a quiet, quick _”Need you,”_

Kylo backs away just long enough to kick his pants off before he’s back over you- one hand wrapped around his red, needy cock- squeezing forcefully just under the velvety head. He settles over you just below your ribcage. With one hand, he gropes roughly at your breast- and with the other he nudges three fingers at your lips. 

You wet them easily, leaving thin strings of saliva as he pulls his fingers back. Kylo wastes no time in spreading your spit over his cock. You almost question what he was doing- before Kylo slips his cock in the space between your soft breasts and pressing them closed around him. Kylo groans above you, rutting quickly against your sternum.

You can only stare up at him- watch as his eyes close and his cheeks turn pink, his mouth quietly opening to pant. You wet your lips and look at your breasts- watching as the flushed head of Kylo’s cock rubs against your skin. So close you can see a fat bead of precum gather at the tip of his cock, then roll off, onto your chest.

And hesitantly- you put your hands over Kylo’s. He looks down at you, his eyes already hazed with pleasure. He slows for a moment to watch you, and you dip your head, stretch your neck to catch the tip of his cock with your lips at the end of his stroke. Kylo groans, nearly doubles over above you. He supports himself with one arm- while his free hand cups your cheek. “Good girl.” 

He moves again, continues to fuck your breasts as you hold them. Your chest warms with the friction, your tits bouncing with each thrust. His hand moves to your hair, stroking gentle- then curling and holding, tugging at your roots as he loses pace. 

His eyebrows raise and pinch together and he groans, shudders as he cums. He spills over your collarbones, you can see his hips shake as he gives small, desperate ruts, dotting, then smearing your chest with his pearly release. 

Slowly he pulls away, panting. He sits back on his heels and admires the mess he’s made of you- before he ducks down and drags his tongue up between your breasts once more- collecting his own cum in his mouth- and kisses you. He urges your lips open- and slips his bitter cum into your mouth, sliding it between your tongues.

He sighs when he pulls away, presses his forehead against yours. “You’re beautiful. Absolutely perfect.” he murmurs, almost like a secret. He stares at you, taking in your panting, flushed body- before he’s growling and fisting his cock once more. “Need _more.”_

You watch as he slides back down the bed and pulls your legs apart once more. His shaft slips between your swollen labia with ease, still slick with your cum. He rocks against you like that- sliding his cock against your sex, letting the thick head drag over your clit. The touch alone makes you jump, reflexively try to close your legs against the first prick of overstimulation. You whine under him, “Kylo?”

He looks up to you, stilling his hips. His gaze burns into you as his lips lift into a smirk. “Not done with you yet.”

That’s all the warning you get before he’s shifting your hips and pushing his cock into you. You cry out with something between shock and pleasure, caught right on the brink of pain with his sudden intrusion. 

You’re both prickling with the sensation of _too much_ , but Kylo can hardly stop now. He’s chasing _more_ , desperate to feel your body, to show you how you consume him-- to completely wreck you how you _deserve_ to be.

His fingers dig into your waist, already sore from his earlier eagerness to taste you. He pounds against you, his hips colliding with yours with every thrust. Kylo groans, throwing his head back- already driven too close to the edge. “You’re so fucking- _perfect,”_ He praises, almost lost to his growling- his inhales through his teeth, barely forcing himself to hold back. “Take my cock like it was made for you.”

His voice, seeing him lose what little composure he has- it sends more wetness through your cunt, the pleasure rising from his cock alone. You grab blindly at his arms, try to pull him down to kiss you. He folds over you, but doesn’t meet your lips. 

Instead, he lifts your hips- tilts them back so he can reach deeper inside your body, the tip of his thick cock prodding against your cervix with each breath. His head falls between your breasts, his soft, dark hair covering your chest. At first, all you can feel is his hot breath against your sternum- and then hot, wet pain around one nipple as he bites it. 

You arch against him, your pussy clenching- he groans against you, the vibrations making your nipple tingle against his tongue. You mewl against the pain, tangling your fingers into Kylo’s hair like a lifeline. 

He lets go of the tortured peak, panting hot against your chest once more. And something strokes your clit. Your hips raise against it- seeking more friction, your mind already noticing something amiss. Kylo’s hands were still clutching your hips, marking painful bruises along your skin. 

With the Force, Kylo pushes back the hood of your clit and drew out the sensitive, swollen little bead. He strokes it- the pressure strange and inhuman, but hot and rough, working in fast circles as you clenched around his cock, still desperately fucking you. 

You gasp, grabbed at his back wildly as the pleasure began to take you- the pressure building in your cunt. Kylo’s teeth meet your other nipple- and you _scream_ for him as he bites down, makes you tighten and spasm around him. 

If he minds how you yank on his hair or how your nails scratch mean scarlet welts into his back, he says nothing- just plunges his cock into you again, focuses on circling your clit mercilessly until the fluttering squeezes of your cunt have him moaning against your chest, spilling inside you. 

You both drop back to the mattress, panting and sweaty. Kylo doesn’t move, just lays atop you, warm and boneless. 

When you feel vaguely sentient again, you stroke your fingers through Kylo’s soft locks, easing the mild ache of your tugging. He sighs contently- and pulls himself up onto his elbows. You can see how red your breasts are now- irritated and inflamed from his constant assault, and worse still the dotted, crimson teeth marks surrounding the pink flesh of your nipples. 

Kylo looks almost proud of his work- but still lays his lips against the wounds in some attempt to assuage the ache left over. He kisses up your chest- and slides his way back up to your mouth, meeting you with a chaste, tired, lingering kiss and leaves you pressing your forehead against his. 

He hums quietly- and pulls you against his chest. Entirely spent and boneless, his heartbeat lulls you into an easy, comforting sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.korpuskat.co.vu)   
>  [My Writing-Only Blog](http://www.korpuskat.tumblr.com)


End file.
